Sen no Yoru wo Koete
by Kana-Meirin
Summary: "...kau pacaran sama Grimmjow?" Tubuhku serasa ditimpa batu besar ketika Orihime bertanya seperti itu. "Aku dan Grimmjow cuma teman. TEMAN. Tidak lebih dari itu." "Arisawa! Grimmjow suka loh sama kamu!" kali ini Keigo yang membuatku shock. Sebuah fanfic yang diangkat dari kisah nyata. *ehem* crackpair bertebaran dimana-mana *ehem*


**Sen no Yoru wo Koete**

**Disclaimer: Tite Kubo-sensei, saya pinjam chara-nya yaah~ :3**

**Warning: cerita mugkin sedikit gaje, terlalu berbelit-belit, crackpair bertebaran dimana-mana~ dll.**

**A fanfic based on true story–dengan sedikit perubahan**

**Chapter 1 : First Year**

Namaku Tatsuki. Aku adalah siswi kelas 1 SMA Karakura. Aku sedikit berbeda dengan remaja perempuan lainnya. Kalau yang lainnya sedang belajar make-up, belajar mengenakan high heels atau wedges, aku lebih suka berada di depan laptopku, bermain game online atau apalah yang membuatku senang. Baiklah, cukup segitu perkenalannya.

Hidupku biasa-biasa saja sampai akhirnya aku diterima di SMA Karakura, salah satu SMA favorit di kota. Sejak saat itu, hidupku mulai berwarna.

Masa orientasi siswa sudah berakhir minggu lalu. Tahun ajaran baru dimulai hari ini. Aku melangkahkan kakiku dengan malas-malasan.

"Tatsuki-chaaaan~"

Orihime memanggilku dari belakang. Aku menoleh dan melambaikan tanganku, membalas senyumnya. Dia adalah sahabatku sejak kecil.

"Tunggu akuuu!" pekik Orihime setengah berlari. Aku hanya mengangguk dan tersenyum.

* * *

"Kita sekelas! Yaaay!" Orihime memelukku dengan erat. Aku berusaha melepaskan diri namun gagal. Para murid baru dan senior heran melihat kami berdua yang sekarang terlihat seperti sepasang teletubbies.

"Ori-hi...me, lepa...s-kan a-kuu..." aku berontak dan melepaskan pelukan Orihime, tapi sial. Aku terjatuh ke belakang karena tersandung kaki seseorang.

"I-itai..." aku merintih kesakitan sambil berusaha mengumpulkan isi tasku yang berceceran di lantai.

"Kau suka baca manga ini juga ya?" suara seorang laki-laki memaksaku untuk mendongakkan kepala, mencari sumber suara itu.

"Uh, umm.." aku menganggukkan kepalaku. Orihime mendekatiku dan membantuku berdiri.

"Anak baru?" tanya laki-laki tadi, yang setelah kulihat rambutnya berwarna biru muda, ekspresi wajahnya sedikit dingin. Lagi-lagi aku mengangguk menanggapi pertanyaannya itu.

"Aku Grimmjow, siapa namamu?" Tanyanya sambil menyerahkan mangaku yang terjatuh tadi.

"Tatsuki Arisawa," jawabku sambil mengambil manga kesukaanku dari tangannya.

"Oh, Tatsuki ya," gumamnya, lalu segera pergi.

* * *

"Kita akhiri dulu sampai disini, jangan lupa kerjakan pe-er kalian." Urahara-sensei segera keluar dari kelas.

"Aaaah~ akhirnya selesai juga, membosankan sekali sih," aku menggerutu sendiri.

"Tatsuki-chan.." Orihime menunjuk ke arah pintu. Dengan malas kutolehkan kepalaku.

"Ah, disitu kau rupanya.." ujar seorang lelaki berambut biru muda.

Aku masih melihat lelaki itu dengan tatapan bingung, sampai dia berkata lagi, "Iya, kau itu. Memangnya aku bicara dengan siapa lagi?"

"Eh?" kuedarkan pandanganku ke sekeliling kelas. Tidak ada makhluk lain selain aku dan Grimmjow. Bahkan Orihime pun lenyap.

"A-Ada perlu apa?" aku sedikit gugup.

"Aku minta nomor teleponmu," Grimmjow mengambil kursi dan duduk di samping mejaku.

"Hah? Untuk apa?"

"Hanya ingin mengenalmu saja, sepertinya hobi dan selera kita sama,"

"Um..." aku ragu. Aku baru mengenalnya tadi pagi dan dia ingin meminta nomor teleponku.

"Ah, ini nomor teleponku," dia langsung menyodorkan secarik kertas kecil berisikan kombinasi angka. "Punyamu mana?"

"Pemaksaan.." gerutuku sambil menuliskan nomor teleponku pada sobekan kertas.

"Haha. Arigatou nee~" ucapnya, lalu segera pergi setelah mendapatkan kertas itu.

"Baka.." gumamku. Oh iya, ada yang terlupa. "Oriiihiiimeeee... Dimaanaaaa kaaaaauuuuuu!?"

* * *

Semenjak itu, Grimmjow sering menghubungiku. Saling mengirimkan pesan, ngobrol tentang hal-hal kesukaan kami berdua. Kami berteman sekarang. Lebih tepat disebut sahabat. Kami sudah terlalu dekat. Saling mengetahui kebaikan dan keburukan masing-masing. Aku tahu kalau dia itu suka bangun siang, dan dia tahu kalau aku ini sedikit pemalas. Tidak jauh beda, kan?

Sampai suatu hari, sebuah gosip menyebar di sekolah.

"Tatsuki," panggil Orihime saat aku baru masuk kelas. Aku menoleh kearahnya.

"Ini tentang berita itu... Kenapa kau tidak pernah memberitahuku?" bisiknya.

"Berita?" aku bingung. "Berita apa?"

"Itu loh, kau pacaran sama Grimmjow?"

JLEBB.

"HAAAAAAAH?" suaraku menggelegar di kelas. Tiba-tiba sunyi. Semua pasang mata tertuju padaku. Aku langsung menarik Orihime keluar.

"Apa maksudmu tadi?"

"Aku cuma tanya, apa benar kau pacaran sama Grimmjow?"

Aku menggeleng. "Orihime, aku dan Grimmjow cuma teman. TEMAN. Tidak lebih dari itu." jelasku dengan memberikan penekanan pada kata 'teman'. "Siapa yang bilang aku pacaran sama dia, hah?"

"Ano, gosip itu sudah tersebar loh..."

JLEBB.

Siapa saja, tolong bunuh aku sekarang.

* * *

"Oi, kau sudah dengar gosip?" aku menelepon Grimmjow sepulang sekolah.

"Apa?" jawabnya singkat.

"Hahaha, tahu nggak? Kita disangka pacaran loh, hahaha.. bodoh sekali ya.."

"Oh, itu. Aku kira gosip apa," responnya dengan suara datar.

"Kau tidak terkejut ya?"

"Memang tidak mengejutkan kok," jawabnya datar. Sialan.

* * *

Semester kedua telah dimulai. Aku dan Grimmjow makin naik daun karena gosip itu. Tapi kami tidak terlalu menanggapinya. Anjing menggonggong, ya tendang aja~ *loh?*

"Orihime, kau tahu? Akhirnya chara yang paling kubenci di manga itu mati! Hahahaha..." aku bercerita dengan suara yang keras di kantin sekolah. Semuanya melihat ke arah kami berdua.

"Oh, begitu ya, selamat deh," Orihime ogah-ogahan mendengarkan ceritaku.

"Eh, kau ini suka baca manga itu ya?" seorang senior cowo mendekatiku. Aku mengangguk dan terpana. Ah, senpai ini lumayan juga.

"Kenalan, ya. Aku Toushiro Hitsugaya, murid kelas 2. Namamu?" ujarnya sambil menawarkan tangan kanannya.

"Tatsuki Arisawa," langsung saja aku menjabat kanannya. Senangnya bisa berjabat tangan dengan orang sekeren ini. Rambut peraknya, tatapannya yang sejuk, wajahnya yang tampan, KYAAAAAAH! Hatiku sedang berbunga-bunga saat ini.

"Tukaran nomor telepon yuk," ajaknya.

"Eeh?" aku tidak salah dengar kan?

"Gak ada kertas ya.." gumamnya. "Ah, pakai ini saja.." katanya sembari mengambil selembar tisu yang ada di meja makan. Untung sekali dia membawa pulpen. Dituliskannya kombinasi angka itu ke selembar tisu tadi.

"Nih punyaku. Tulis juga punyamu di tisu," Hitsugaya-senpai mengambilkanku selembar tisu dan meminjamkan pulpennya.

Tanganku gemetar saat menuliskan angka-angka itu. Orihime mendekatiku dan berbisik,

"Tatsuki, daijoubu?"

Aku selesai dan menyerahkan tisu itu ke Hitsugaya-senpai.

"Okay. See you," Hitsugaya-senpai mengerlingkan matanya padaku sambil tersenyum. Manis sekali wajahnya!

Upss, sepertinya banyak sekali cewe lain yang cemburu waktu melihat Hitsugaya-senpai mengerlingkan matanya padaku. Hahaha.

* * *

Festival olahraga SMA Karakura tinggal menunggu hari. Aku semakin akrab dengan Hitsugaya-senpai. Dan ternyata, Hitsugaya-senpai itu salah satu top five murid paling pintar di sekolahku! Bukan hanya tampan, isi kepalanya encer juga.

Ketika festival olahraga dimulai, aku ikut berpartisipasi dalam pertandingan basketball. Jadwal tanding kami 3 hari lagi. Setidaknya aku bisa sedikit santai.

2 hari sebelum pertandingan. Keigo menghampiriku di kelas.

"Arisawa!"

"Apa?"

"Itu, Grimmjow itu suka loh sama kamu," jelasnya. To the point.

"Eeh, apaan sih? Mau sebarin gosip lagi ya?" kataku sinis.

"Bukan kok. Aku dengar sendiri dari mulutnya. Aku kebetulan lewat di depannya, dia sedang berbicara dengan Renji. Dan aku tidak sengaja mendengarnya," Keigo agak takut menceritakannya.

"Eh.. A-aku ada urusan. Aku duluan ya," aku langsung pergi meninggalkannya. Aku shock.

"Arisawa! Oi, Arisawa!" Keigo memanggil namaku, tapi aku terus berjalan meninggalkannya.

Sialan. Masalah apa lagi ini. Aku tidak terlalu menanggapinya dulu. Mungkin saja Keigo salah dengar.

1 hari sebelum pertandingan. Aku berkeliling melihat bazaar bersama Orihime, makan es krim, mencicipi hampir semua makanan yang ada disana. Sore hari ketika kami akan pulang, tiba-tiba hujan lebat. Aku dan Orihime berlari sekuat tenaga supaya cepat sampai di rumah. Kami masih berlari hingga di persimpangan jalan. Aku sempat berhenti, melambaikan tangan ke Orihime, karena arah menuju rumah kami berbeda. Setelah itu aku kembali berlari sampai di rumah.

Hari pertandingan. Sesuatu yang tidak diharapkan terjadi.

"Arisawa, kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Yoruichi-sensei, pelatih basketball pada saat latihan pagi. "Kau kelihatan lemas sekali, kau kenapa?"

"Aku baik-baik saja, sensei.." aku bohong. Kepalaku sedikit pusing. Mungkin karena kehujanan kemarin.

"Kalau begitu, semangatlah sedikit. Nanti sore kita bertanding."

* * *

"Orihime, aku tidak kuat lagi.." suaraku parau. Aku terkena flu. Dan lumayan parah.

"Tapi satu jam lagi giliranmu bertanding. Memangnya kau mau mengecewakan Yoruichi-sensei dan teman satu tim-mu?" Orihime menceramahiku. Aku menggeleng lemah.

"Tapi.."

"Ayo semangat, Tatsuki-chaaaan!" pekik Orihime. Aku hanya bisa menatapnya dengan mulut sedikit menganga.

"Baiklah..." kataku pelan.

"YOOOO... Fightoooooo!" kali ini posisi Orihime seperti Superman yang siap terbang.

* * *

Quarter kedua baru saja berakhir. Kami ketinggalan 4 poin.

"Arisawa! Apa yang dari tadi kau pikirkan, hah?" Yoruichi-sensei memarahiku. Aku hanya bisa tertunduk. Memang salahku. Daritadi bola yang kupegang selalu mudah direbut lawan.

"Pertahankan bolanya! Lemah sekali tanganmu ini!" hampir lima menit aku diceramahi. Aku hanya bisa berkata maaf, maaf, maaf. Begitu berulang-ulang.

Priiiiiiiit.

Bunyi peluit menandakan quarter ketiga dimulai.

"Arisawa, kau istirahat dulu. Quarter empat baru kau main lagi," Yoruichi-sensei menunjuk ke arah bangku di pinggir lapangan.

Quarter ketiga selesai. Tim-ku berhasil mempersempit selisih poin. Hanya tertinggal 2 poin.

"Arisawa, jangan seperti tadi," Yoruichi-sensei menasehatiku. Aku mengangguk.

* * *

"Arisaawaaaaa! Lagi-lagi kau ini!" Yoruichi-sensei berteriak seperti orang gila dari pinggir lapangan. Kelihatan dari wajahnya, dia geram padaku dan ingin menelanku bulat-bulat.

"Gomennasaaai!" aku berteriak sambil membungkukkan badanku ke arahnya. Yoruichi-sensei hanya bisa geleng-geleng kepala.

"Tatsuki!" panggil seseorang yang suaranya tidak asing lagi. Aku menoleh ke arah Hitsugaya-senpai. Tangannya memberi isyarat agar aku mendekatinya yang berdiri di pinggir lapangan, agak jauh dari Yoruichi-sensei.

Aku menghampirinya dengan nafas yang tidak teratur. Karena baru saja berlari, dan mungkin ada faktor lain juga. Aku sedikit gugup di hadapan Hitsugaya-senpai.

"Tahan bolanya seperti ini," dia mencontohkan cara mempertahankan bola. "Kalau lawan mendekat dari sini, lakukan seperti ini," aku mengangguk.

"Itu saja. Jangan sampai lepas lagi bolanya,"

"Eh, iya. Arigatou, senpai.." aku segera berlari ke posisi defense. Aku seperti mendapat semangat baru yang lumayan besar. Membuatku lupa dengan kondisi tubuhku yang tidak fit.

* * *

Memang bukan takdirnya untuk menang. Poin tidak berubah hingga pertandingan berakhir. Yoruichi-sensei memarahi kami semua. Setelah puas dimarahi, aku segera meninggalkan lapangan basket. Orihime menghampiriku dan menawariku minum.

"Yoruichi-sensei ngamuk ya?"

"Yaah, begitulah," aku membasahi wajahku dengan sisa air minum tadi. "Saa, kaerimashou.."

"Umm, Tatsuki, kau bawa handuk?"

"Bawa kok. Memangnya kenapa? Mau pinjam?"

"Bukan. Penampilanmu itu loh, mengerikan. Keringkan dulu wajahmu," Orihime manyun. Aku langsung mengeluarkan handuk dari tas dan mengusapkannya ke wajahku.

"Kau ini, sekali-sekali perhatikan penampilanmu dong, kau ini kan..."

"Yaah yaah, maaf.." perkataanku langsung menghentikan Orihime yang sedari tadi berbicara terus.

* * *

Aku baru saja selasai mandi saat ponselku berbunyi. Hitsugaya-senpai. EEEEH?

"M-m-moshi-moshi, Arisawa desu," suaraku sedikit gemetar.

"Ah, Arisawa-san, apa aku mengganggu?" katanya sedikit hati-hati.

"Ah tidak kok, a-ada perlu apa?"

Singkatnya kami saling bercerita, dia tidak menyangka kalau aku ini pemain basket. Hingga akhirnya Hitsugaya-senpai berkata seperti ini.

"Arisawa, kimi no koto ga daisuki.."

DEGG.

"Eh?"

"Kimi no koto ga daisuki," ulangnya.

"Hahaha, senpai jangan bercanda seperti itu dong,"

"Serius. Pacaran yuk,"

APAAAAA?! Ini April mop ya? Kulihat kalender. 30 Mei. Bukan April mop.

"Halo, Arisawa, kau masih disana?" Hitsugaya-senpai membuyarkan lamunanku.

"Ah, iya.."

"Bagaimana?"

"Baiklah," tanpa sadar aku berkata itu.

"Akhirnya, arigatou Arisawa-san," aku bisa merasakan dia sangat bahagia lewat suaranya saat ini.

"Yup, senpai.."

"Panggil Shirou saja,"

"Eh, memangnya tidak apa-apa?" aku terkejut dia langsung menyuruhku seperti itu.

"Loh, kenapa? Kita kan sudah pacaran, Tatsuki-chan,"

Blush. Wajahku memerah saat dia memanggilku Tatsuki. Tatsuki-chan.

* * *

"Kudengar kau pacaran sama senior ya?" tanya Grimmjow pada saat ujian kenaikan kelas.

"Memangnya kenapa?" balasku.

"Tidak apa-apa, aku kan cuma bertanya," katanya.

"Oh,"

"Cewe sepertimu bisa punya pacar juga, ya.." ledeknya.

"Maksudmu apa? Mau ngajak berantem?"

"Nggak kok. Selamat ya.." Grimmjow langsung pergi menjauh.

**oooOOOooo**

Hahahah bagaimana fanfic saya? /plaked

Ini memang diangkat dari kisah nyata, ada adegan yang agak diubah, tapi intinya tetep sama kok(?)

Ano, mohon reviewnya ya~

Chapter 2 bakalan rilis awal desember

Buat para pembaca, terima kasih sudah membaca fanfic abal saya :'D

Review-nya ditunggu loh~


End file.
